Blackmail
by AntimatterManticore
Summary: A mysterious man appears in Raven’s room one night, threatening to blackmail her if she doesn’t leave Earth immediately! She leaves, but someone won’t give up looking for her. BBRae and hinted RobStar. Chap 4 up!
1. Falco

**_Blackmail_**

**Summary**: A mysterious man appears in Raven's room one night, threatening to blackmail her if she doesn't leave Earth immediately! She leaves, but someone won't give up looking for her. BBRae and hinted RobStar.

I was inspired to write this after watching a BB/Rae music video (I won't give out a link 'cuz I think it's causing my computers to crash (:()). Also, a little Rob/Star 'cuz that's my favorite couple.

BTW, this story goes against almost **everything** I've said about what I think(rather, what I **made up **for)Raven's past is in my earlier stories.

Anyways, on w/the story!

* * *

Raven sat on the couch, reading her book. The door behind her was open to help with ventilation. It also was helping Beast Boy, who was going to play a joke on Raven.

A green mouse scampered across the hall, then a green bunny, then a fox, and finally a green snake slithered to a little ways behind Raven. Then, the snake began to morph into a dinosaur. But before BB had gotten taller then the couch, Raven said, "Hello Beast Boy. Trying to play a ridiculous prank on me?"

Beast Boy turned into a human with a very disappointed expression plastered on his face. He walked in front of Raven. "Well, yeah. I mean…"

Raven was ignoring him, he could tell. He changed the subject. "Rae, you want to play some…soccer?"

"I don't **do** soccer." Raven merely replied. She hadn't looked up from her book the entire time.

"Football?"

"No."

"Basketball?"

"No."

"Golf!"

Raven looked up. "I don't **do** sports." She closed her book and started walking away. She stopped and said, "I have to meditate. Don't ask me anymore." With that, she walked away.

Beast Boy slumped onto the couch as Raven walked away. Cyborg soon walked in from the garage. He had been working on the T-Car. "What's up, BB?"

Beast Boy sighed. "The ceiling."

Cyborg **knew** something was wrong. "What's wrong? I mean, you just missed a chance to make a big joke!" Cyborg knew that he wasn't being very clear, but it was as good as he was going to get.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg. "It's just that I want to, you know, break the ice around Raven."

"We've known her for almost two years, and you're still 'breaking the ice'?" Cyborg said, incredulously.

Beast Boy nodded. "But it looks like I'll need a new sledgehammer." He put his hands on his head and looked into his lap (sort of; his eyes were closed)

Cyborg had been noticing that Robin and Starfire were acting different around each other, and noticing the same thing about BB. "Beast Boy, do you feel the same was you do about Raven that you do about Star?"

Beast Boy looked up. "No, why?"

Cyborg merely replied, "Nothing." Beast Boy obviously didn't believe him, but went back to thinking in the same position he had been in before Cy had asked him the question.

Cyborg left, leaving Beast Boy to wonder why he thought so strangely about Raven.

* * *

Raven wondered that night, before falling asleep, why Beast Boy was always asking her questions. Always talking to her. Always offering her stuff. Always being with her.

The problem was, she didn't **want** to be with him. In a way. Every time he was near her, she felt a strange emotion well up inside of her. She tried to hide it, because of her powers, but in her attempt to do so, she acted like she hated Beast Boy. She didn't. But what **did** she think about him?

Even in her dreams she wondered about Beast Boy.

That is, until her dreams were rudely interrupted by the last person she expected to ever see again. And the last person she ever **wanted** to see again.

Raven was sleeping peacefully when a voice said, "Hello Raven. Good to see you again." He said it sleekly, tauntingly, and almost evilly.

Raven sat up. She saw the man that had entered her room, via a teleportation device he still held in his right hand. She narrowed her eyes. "You. Falco, what are you doing here?"

"Falco" chuckled evilly. If you can imagine Slade laughing, that's what it would sound like, except a younger and different voice.

He stepped into the moonlight. He was wearing a black fairly tight suit that was mostly black, but where the moonlight reflected off of it, it looked dark silver. He wore armbands and leg bands that acted as armor. They were made from a metal tougher then steel, but lighter, and it was a dark red (The bands looked like Trigon's (sort of)). He wore a necklace with a fairly long chain (the pendant on it went all the way to his chest) with a design that only Azarathians could recognize. At least, in the dark.

He had dark green/black long hair (like Aqua Lad's) and evil blue eyes.

He said, "You thought you could escape us on this little world? There's no way you could've escaped us on this pitiful planet."

Raven glared at him. She did it slowly so that he wouldn't notice, but she was preparing to use her powers to pick up her communicator. "How did you know I was here?"

"We detected you using your powers while we were looking for you in this solar system."

"It took you three years to look here?" Raven said, half tauntingly.

Falco's eyes narrowed. "We didn't think you'd lower yourself this far!"

Raven nearly lost control and some of her powers nearly broke her statue of two masks.

Falco smirked. "You haven't discovered how to control them?"

Raven jumped out of her bed, completely forgetting about trying to get her communicator temporarily. "It's your fault!" She snapped. "If you hadn't…"

"I know what I did." Falco said, almost bored. "But still, have you?"

Whether it was the way he said it, or that **he** said it, Raven lifted her hand, said her chant very loudly, and then her communicator flew to her hand, surrounded by black energy. She had it in her hand and was about to open it when Falco vanished. He appeared behind her.

He wrenched her arms behind her back. Raven dropped the communicator.

"Let's have none of that!" He snapped as Raven struggled. "Besides, if you bring your friends into this, I'll have to tell them your secret."

Raven stopped struggling and stared at him in shock and anger, but more shock. "You wouldn't…"

"I can and **will** if you don't cooperate."

Raven caused a bubble of energy to form around her. She jumped out of Falco's iron grip and turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

Falco smirked. "I want you to leave Planet Earth. By tomorrow. I want you to be out of Titan's Tower by sunrise."

Raven looked at a clock. "That's in forty-five minutes!"

"Exactly." He said. "If you don't, I'll tell your friends."

Raven looked away from him and at a picture of her and the other Titans (Beast Boy giving Robin "bunny ears", Starfire with her usual big smile, Robin smiling, and Cyborg doing the "peace" sign, and Raven with her hood up and not smiling) as Falco said. "You know I will. You lived in the same…"

"I know and regret living on the same planet as you, let alone the same building!" Raven snapped as she turned venomously to look at him. His arms were crossed and he looked bored and happy, as if he had just won a battle.

"Well?" He said.

Raven's shoulders shook with rage as she turned away. She calmed down (sort of) and she said, "All right, I'll leave."

"Good." Falco said. He pressed a button on his teleportation device, and something that looked like a tornado with black and dark blue stripes appeared. He jumped into it, feet first. The "tornado" disappeared soon after he did.

Raven sunk to her knees. A fewtears escaped her eyes, as much as she wanted to hold them back.

She couldn't help it. She was leaving Titan's Tower. And knowing Falco, she would never be able to come back.

* * *

DIE FALCO DIE!

Les: Uh, AM, Falco is **your** character. Why don't you kill him off?

AM: 'Cuz, sadly, I have to wait until later. (mutters about wanting to kill Falco) Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Was it my fault?

_**Blackmail **_

Ancient Egypt Dreams: Thanks! (smiles) And I can't tell you that so soon! (evil grin)

Jackdaw: Thanks!

WinneDawg15: Thanks! And I can't tell yet! (evil grin)

laurashrub: YES! IT ISN'T A CLICHÉ!

Cess: Ignore her. She has had too much sugar.

AM: Zip it. Anyways, maybe that's why, but maybe it's not. (evil grin again).

Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: Insanity is ALWAYS good. (grins)

Nes: You ought to know! You're insane!

AM: (annoyed glare) CAN I WRITE ONE REVIEW IN PEACE!

Nes: THIS ISN'T A REVIEW!

Cess: TURN OFF THE CAPS LOCK!

AM: NOO! (TURNS IT off anyways) Anyways, what caused Singe to lock you in the closet!

Cess: Do you really want to know?

AM: Maybe I don't…

Cess: That's what I thought.

AM: WAIT! YOU TRICKED ME INTO AGREEING WITH YOU!

Cess: So?

AM: Good point…HEY, YOU DID IT AGAIN!

Cess: (annoyed glare)

AM: Anyways, I can't tell yet! (evil grin) And you'll have to wait to find out the answers! Also, I would LOVE to kill off Falco right now. In fact…(steals Falco, makes a clone, puts Falco back into the story, and gives the clone a ssslllooowww and painful death). (evil grin)

* * *

Raven packed all of her belongings into a backpack. She took special care to pack the picture of the Titans she kept by her bed and her mirror. With that, she opened the window and prepared to jump out.

She looked around her room. Now bare and empty, like trees during the winter, it looked rather sad to most people.

To her, it only reminded her that once again, Falco had won.

She let her ameythest eyes sweep the room completely over, and then, she flew away.

She landed on shore, and didn't use her powers again and, other then to fly when she wanted to reach something to high for her, she didn't use her powers again for as long as she could.

While she did that, a shadow slipped into her room. "She's not here, sir."

"Good." A voice said over the communicator he was using. "I'll see to it later. Come back. We need to discuss some things."

"Yes sir." The man in Raven's room said before using a device similar---if not the same one---to the one that Falco had used last night.

* * *

_**At 10:10, A.M.**_

It was a slow and quiet day in Titan's Tower. Robin was listening to some music, Starfire was making some Tameranean delicacy, Beast Boy was finishing breakfast (Tofu Eggs), and Cyborg was doing something to his circuits. Everyone was silently wondering where Raven was.

Beast Boy finally spoke the question after he finished breakfast: "Where's Raven?"

"Probably meditating or something." Cyborg said. "She'll come out when she's done."

"It's after ten." Beast Boy retorted.

Cyborg shrugged. "Maybe she had to do extra meditation or something today."

Beast Boy muttered to himself the thought he had been toying with ever since he discovered that Raven wasn't up before him: "Maybe I annoyed her so much she won't come out."

Robin heard it. "Beast Boy, Raven does a lot of things, but she doesn't lock herself in her room everytime you annoy her."

"Yeah!" Cyborg said. "If she did that, she'd never come out!"

Beast Boy flopped onto the couch, upset at Cyborg's statement, as Robin shot him (Cyborg) a death glare. "That's **not** what I meant."

Starfire tried to bring peace back into the tower by saying, "I am sure that Beast Boy is not the cause of Raven's absence. Perhaps she had the nightmares last night and is resting."

Beast Boy felt a little better. "I'm going to go check up on her."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Robin said as Beast Boy got up and walked towards the door leading to Raven's room.

Beast Boy nodded. "Somehow, I think I should."

Before Robin could ask what he meant, Beast Boy was through the door, headed to Raven's room.

* * *

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked after he knocked on the door. "You okay? It's almost ten-thirty."

A rustling in the room was his response.

"Raven?" He asked again as he opened the door. He couldn't believe his eyes.

A young man---about Aqua Lad's height (in fact, at first, BB thought it WAS Aqua Lad)---was prowling around Raven's room.

"What are you doing in here!" Beast Boy yelled. As the man saw him and got into a battle stance, Beast Boy lunged at him as a lion.

The young man was caught by surprise, but still managed to catch BB by surprise. Despite his scrawny appearance, he was pretty strong. Beast Boy found himself being flung over the man's shoulder into a wall. He turned into a monkey and used the momentum to hurl himself into the man's back.

This time, the man didn't avoid it. Beast Boy had turned into a wolf at the last minute and knocked him over as he turned to attack his opponent again.

As the man lay on his back, Beast Boy turned into his human form snapped at him, "What have you done with Raven, and who are you!"

The man ignored him, and flung him off. Beast Boy was turned into a hawk and was about to fly into his face, but the man punched him into the wall on the opposite end of the room.

Beast Boy accidentally turned into his human form after he hit it. Almost unconscious after flying across the room, he was helpless when the man picked him up and kicked him across the floor. Beast Boy hit the bed.

Rubbing his head, he tried to get up, but the man suddenly appeared in front of him and punched him in the face. With consciousness fading quickly, the man lifted him by the collar and went to Raven's window. He held Beast Boy out and prepared to drop his victim, but not before saying, "I would've let you live if you had just stayed out of it!"

Then, he dropped him.

* * *

(makes millions of Falco clones) DIE DIE DIE!

Nes: NOT AGAIN! YOU WERE MAKING CLONES THE WHOLE STORY!

AM: I KNOW! I WANT TO KILL FALCO MILLIONS OF TIMES!

Cess: AH! ATTACK OF THE CAPS LOCK AGAIN!

AM: (ANNOYED GLARE) ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME KILL FALCO! (BEGINS TO KILL ALL THE CLONES IN SIGHT).


	3. Act Two

_**Blackmail**_

Ancient Egypt Dreams: I know. I had to leave it on a cliffhanger, which resulted in it being short. (is sad) And you'll have to wait to find out. (evil grin) I'd love to tell, but I love to leave people in suspense, too. (evil grin again)

Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: TAKE THAT, FALCO CLONE NUMBER 1028308540479584836937309474048958540509!

Cess & Nes: (IS SHOCKED (Cess IS ANNOYED TOO, DUE TO THE FACT THAT AM LEFT THE CAPS LOCK ON)

Les: AREN'T YOU GOING TO REVIEW?

AM: HUH? OH YEAH. (TURNS off caps lock)

Cess & Nes: (sigh of relief)

AM: Anyways, WHY DO YOU THINK I'M KILLING FALCO! HE IS AN EVIL GUY! TEN TIMES WORSE THEN CROW!

Les: YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?

AM: YES!

Les: (IS SHOCKED)

AM: And GO ISILWEN! HELP ME KILL ALL THE FALCO CLONES!

Cess: (IS TEMPTED TO UNPLUG KEYBOARD TO TURN OFF THE CAPS LOCK FOR GOOD)

AM: (TURNS IT off for her) Anyways, I have to be evil because…I'm me! (evil grin) BTW, I started working on this chappie soon after getting your review! (lol) How's that for updating right away?

Nes: And this matters because?…

AM: (is annoyed) I never update this fast.

Nes: Right. (rolls eyes)

AM: (Tries to decide between killing more Falco clones and beating up Nes. Goes back to killing Falco clones as Les and Cess beat up Nes).

spiecas: I can't tell yet! (evil grin) And thanks! (mischievous grin)

BTW, I've got killable Falco clones for sale!

Les & Cess: JUST GET BACK TO THE STORY! (Cess INSTANTLY TURNS off the caps lock)

Nes: NO! Delay it so I can be there at the end of the story! After I get out of the hospital…

AM: (doesn't want him to be there and starts working on story instantly)

* * *

"Beast Boy!" Starfire said as she saw the strange man in Raven's room drop him. She immediately flew over and out the window, barely missing being punched by Falco.

Of course, a bird-a-rang pinning him to the wall by his sleeve might have stopped the stranger.

"Titans, go!" Robin said unnecessarily. He was the only Titan still standing next to the door.

Cyborg had already run into the room, ready to pummel their mysterious assailant. By now, he had freed himself of Robin's trap.

Cyborg expected to knock the guy over with a rather weak punch, and was shocked when he didn't even budge. The man punched Cyborg back, but didn't push him very far.

Robin leapt above the Bionic Titan and his opponent and kicked him (the man) squarely in the jaw while he was sparring with Cyborg. This caught him by surprise and sent him flying into a wall. He quickly recovered and threw two disks at Robin and Cyborg, blinding them both with a flash of light. He used this opportunity to leap at them, quite ready to attack.

Meanwhile, Starfire caught the mostly-unconscious Beast Boy and flew back up to Raven's room. After dropping him on the floor (gently), she saw the light and saw the stranger attacking her friends. Eyes blazing green with her righteous fury, she blasted the man, unfortunately, flying into Robin.

"Robin!" She cried as the two slightly stunned men fought to get up.

The man won. Robin was sent flying back into Starfire's arms, who had been flying over to help her friends. He stood up and jumped back to fight the man, Starfire following, and help Cyborg, who's systems, for some reason, started going haywire.

_Thud!_ The man was once again thrown back. As Robin and Starfire advanced, their opponent regained his senses and pulled a small disk out that neither Titan got a good look at.

Their assailant vanished, only to shove Starfire into Robin, sending them hurtling into Cyborg, whose systems were starting to work again.

The man, nearly victorious, stood over his currently incapacitated opponents. "You should have stopped when you had the chance."

He pulled out an exploding disk, and was about to hurl it at the Titans when he was pushed into a wall by a green ram.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed, glad to see that their friend was up again.

"You again!" The man growled. "I thought I got rid of you."

Beast Boy morphed into his human form. Angrily, he shot back, "Think again."

All the Titans were standing now. They stood, almost menacingly, around their opponent, who had yet to stand up.

Angry, and without the Titans noticing, he pulled out a device that anyone who had been in Raven's room the night before would have recognized easily.

"I don't have time for this! My mission is too important!" He snapped. Then, he revealed and used his device. Again, the portal that Falco used to make a quick getaway appeared. He dived into it.

Beast Boy transformed into a tiger and leapt at the portal as it closed. It was gone just as he reached it.

Cyborg, as soon as the device was revealed, started having a systems crash. Strangely enough---at least, at that point in time---he was fine after the man was out of sight.

Beast Boy morphed back into his human form and hit the ground with his fist. He stood up. "We have to find him, NOW!"

"Why?" Asked Robin, confused.

"He kidnapped Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Starfire gasped. "We must find him and bring our friend home!"

"We'll split up." Robin said. "Beast Boy, you go south. Starfire, go East, Cyborg, take the T-Car---"

"Yo, Robin!" Cyborg interrupted. "We don't have to do that!"

"Why not?" Robin asked, as question marks appeared above the other two Titans' heads.

"Because I threw a transmitter with practically a light-year for a radius on him while right before he got away."

"You were able to do it while your systems were crashing?" Robin said.

"No; I faked it." Cyborg retorted. Before Robin could get on his case for not helping earlier, he said, "ONLY THE SECOND TIME!"

"Enough talk; let's go!" Beast Boy said. "Where is he, Cy?"

Cyborg shook his head. "I've got to use a special device to trace him. I've got one in the garage. I'll get it."

As the robotic Titan left, the changeling turned to his friends and asked, "How did you guys know to come up here?"

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Someone with a hooded black overcoat made her way through a crowd of creatures of all sorts.

'_Aliens.'_ She thought as several of them started laughing out of the blue. She avoided bright areas, and, although she avoided as many people as possible, stayed blended in with the crowd. As she walked, she adjusted her hair, only to have it partially come off. Luckily, no one was looking, or else someone might have seen that her midnight blue hair was a wig.

What no one knew was that that "someone" was Raven, the Teen Titan. She had bought a black overcoat, wig, and make-up to make herself look like an alien and look completely different from her normal self.

'_I should have thought of this the first time.'_ She thought as she made her way through the transport.

She was a transport for aliens that wanted to go to or leave different planets, like an airplane service in space. She learned about it from Starfire, who had taken it part of the way to Earth.

She finally made it to the place that she was going to ride to some other planet it. _'Maybe Varish 3.'_ She thought. _'I can hide there for a while. Starfire said it was a fine planet.'_

She hid in the darkest corner of the room. No one paid any attention to her at first, but then an alien with green skin and a smile plastered on her face walked over.

"Hi!" She said in a chipper voice. "Can I help you?"

'_Yes; you can go away.'_ Raven was tempted to say, but instead, she just shook her head.

"Oh." The alien said. "You want to sit with me? I'm right over there?"

Raven shook her head again, determined not to speak to her.

"Why not?" The all-too-happy alien insisted. "You'll have fun. Come on!"

Before Raven could react, the alien was dragging her away.

As soon as she was in the light, Raven acted like she was burning. She did a wonderful job of acting; the alien let go and she went back to her corner.

"Oh, you're sensitive light! I see." She said, disappointed. "You sure you don't want to talk?"

Raven finally said, in the meekest tone she could manage while suppressing frustration, said, "I'm sure."

The alien left to pester other people that were alone, while Raven realized what this meant: She would have to act like she was a meek, shy alien girl that was sensitive to light.

She didn't mind. _'As long as no one bothers me, I'm fine with that.'

* * *

__**Flashback (back at Titan's Tower)**_

Beast Boy tore out of the room as Robin shook his head. "I will never understand him…" Then, he turned to Cyborg. "Why did you try to make it worse with you 'she'd always be in there' comment?"

"I was trying to lighten the mood!" Cyborg said, a little aggravated that Robin thought he was trying to make it worse.

"Please, do not fight!" Starfire said, worriedly. "We do not need more troubles!"

Robin sighed. "You're right, Star. I guess I'm a little on edge. For Beast Boy's sake, I didn't want to say it, but I thought it was kind of fishy when Raven didn't show up when she's usually awake soon after dawn to meditate."

"Yeah, and I wanted to help." Cyborg said. "I mean, Beast Boy seemed pretty on edge, too." What he failed to mention was that this was helping his earlier theory about Beast Boy feeling different about Raven then about Starfire.

Just then, they heard yelling from around Raven's room. "I think Raven's grouchy." Cyborg said.

"Should we not investigate what is happening?" Starfire said.

"I think they should just work this out." Robin said. "Besides, I **did** warn him."

They waited awkwardly for a bit more, and noticed that the yelling had subsided. When they heard a thud, Cyborg said, "Okay, now they've gotten themselves into a fist-fight."

"I think now is a good time to see what's going on." Robin said as the Titans left to see what was happening.

They arrived at Raven's door and heard more thuds. Cyborg opened the door, and they couldn't believe their eyes.

A stranger was holding a seemingly unconscious Beast Boy up by the collar out the window. They heard the man say, "I would've let you live if you had just stayed out of it!" Then, he let go of Beast Boy's collar.

* * *

"The rest you know." Robin said.

Beast Boy nodded. "Next time you hear yelling, get there right away."

Robin chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"What happened to you, friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"Well," Beast Boy said, "I went to Raven's room and knocked on the door. When all I got for an answer was rustling, I opened it and saw that guy. I guess he didn't hear me, because I got him by surprise. I think he was looking for something."

"But what?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy shrugged.

Just then, Cyborg came back. "Found it!"

The other Titans, who where back in the main room and sitting down, stood up and crowded around Cyborg as he plugged the odd rectangular-shaped metal thing with lights into the main computer.

They watched as, for a minute, a map appeared on the screen, with a yellow blinking dot in one area. Just as Cyborg was going to zoom in on it to see what it was, the screen went blank.

As the Titans looked confused, Cyborg groaned. "The internal battery burned out."

The other titans groaned too. "You can replace it, right Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, but it'll take a few minutes." He said. "I'll go get a new battery." He left to go get the fore-mentioned battery.

'_I hope we find her before Mr. Wacko does anything to her.'_ Beast Boy thought.

* * *

Falco paced, angry. "YOU LOST HER!I TOLD YOU TO FOLLOW HER!"

His minion snapped, "You told me to come back so that we could 'discuss' it! Besides, you failed yourself!"

"I didn't expect the Titans to be so loyal to her!" Falco growled. "And you shouldn't speak to me in that manner!"

He jumped at his minion, in a way that completely threw him off guard and thrust him into a wall. Eyes blazing with anger, he said, "Do you **really** want to end up like all the others that defied me and the Master?"

With fear-filled eyes, due to the ten-times-as-intimidating Falco glaring at him so hard he felt like he was going to burn up, his minion shook his head. Falco dropped him.

"We'll just have to find her." Falco said. "Because we were unable to get it, we'll have to wait for her to use her powers."

His minion nodded, terrified, and left.

'_It won't be much longer now.'_ Falco thought.

* * *

Ack, the ending was REALLY bad. Oh well.

(is being squished by the countless Falco clones filling up all of her cyberspace) AH! SOMEONE TURN OFF THE STUPID MACHINE!

Les: (RUNS OVER AND SHUTS IT OFF)

AM: (HITS THE caps lock button) Phew! Now I have to get rid of them! Cess! Les! Help me out!

Cess: Why?

AM: Because, a) Falco is a jerk, and b) Nes isn't hear to torture.

Cess: Good---

Nes: (walks in on crutches and with four black eyes (lol (he's really only got two))) Ow.

Cess & Les: (Abandon AM to torture Nes again)

AM: Wait! I want to help! But I---(Realizes that she's the authoress and types "All but a few Falco clones that are for sale die slowly and painfully". It happens.) (Rushes over to make sure that she gets a chance to beat up Nes, but not before yelling,) REVIEW AND BUY FALCO CLONES TODAY!


	4. Oh no

_**Blackmail**_

dancingirl3: Go ahead! There's plenty Falco clones! MUAHAHAHA! (Ignore my weirdness :P). And thanks:)

moo: Ditto! (kills another Falco Clone) And that is for me to know and for me to reveal. :P And thanks:)

kittykat: Thanks:)

laurashrub: It's okay. MORE FOR ME TO KILL:P Anyways, what I meant was that I was worried that this story would turn into one of those stories that show up **all the time**. (Is embarrased) And, um…he hadn't used it in a while? (More embarrassment) (Really, it was plot device and I didn't think of that)

Ancient Egyptian Dreams: Thanks:) And…maybe. :D You'll find out soon enough...either way, good guess! (thumbs up) And sorry it took me so long to read it. (Is embarrassed) I explained why it took me so long in my review.

Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: (hands her ten) Here ya go!

Cess: (sighs) **Finally**! I thought we'd **never** get rid of him!

Les: We still haven't! The original has to stay around for a little while longer!

Cess: Darn.

AM: Anyways, hehe, yeah. (Sweat drop) Anyways, that'd be funny! (laughs) Wait, what if that's what I was going to do? Hm…

Les: Antimatter, you just gave 'weirdness' a whole new meaning.

AM: Shut up, Les. -.-

BTW, since things have changed in the series (oops!), please remember that this is MY IDEA of Raven's past. Pretend for the story's sake that _Birthmark_ and _The Prophecy_ haven't happened.

* * *

After he made a few more adjustments, Cyborg finally proclaimed, "Yes! Here it is!"

The map reappeared, and this time, Cyborg managed to zoom in on it. It couldn't show what was there, but it showed that…

"He's in space!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Dude, how'd he get in SPACE!"

"However he got there," Robin said, "We've got to catch him. Cyborg, plug that into the T-Ship. We're going into space."

* * *

_**A little bit before that…**_

Raven was still in her corner, trying to figure out what to do. She had played tic-tac-toe by herself for a while with a piece of chalk.

Then, three rough looking aliens began pointing and looking at her. They all were wearing smirks, and one laughed. They almost seemed drunk.

Unfortunately, Raven couldn't get out of their site before they all walked over to her. "Little lady," One said, smirking, "You do know it's dangerous to be here **alone**."

"I know." She said, sounding much like her Timid emotion.

"So," He said, "Why don't ya sit over there?" He said, pointing to the table he came from.

"I…like it over here." Raven said, to prevent herself from saying something that might give her away.

"Too bad!" He cackled, as all three of them yanked Raven up and started to drag her somewhere.

Raven didn't even have to think about it. Instantly, all three men were sent in different directions, due to a bubble of dark energy surrounding her.

She glared at them, but that look instantly turned to regret. "Oh no…"

* * *

"Sir!" Someone shouted. "She just used her powers. I know where she is!"

"Get moving!" Falco snapped at him. "We have to catch her before she moves again!"

* * *

_**A few minutes later…**_

All the aliens stared at Raven as she tried to back into her corner, but everyone had formed a ring around her after her little incident.

Just then, Raven saw a tornado-thing on the wall.

The same thing she saw Falco jump into the night he blackmailed her into leaving.

'_Oh great.'_ She thought, pulling her overcoat around her and ducking into the crowd. With the other thing to worry about, at first, no one noticed her.

Falco and two of his minions---who where also wearing arm bands---appeared. "Search this entire ship from top to bottom. She's here. I know she is."

Just then, Raven tried to edge away so she could find an escape pod, but then, someone saw her. "Hey! Get away from me, you witch!"

'_Oh lovely, a superstitious alien.'_ She thought as everyone either backed away from her or shoved her. One shoved her so hard, she hit the ground and felt something fall into her face.

Her wig.

"There she is!" One of the minions said.

Raven jumped up and began to levitate. Two orbs of dark energy formed around her hands. All the aliens panicked and began running out the doors. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" She shouted. Two crates were covered with dark energy.

With two swishes of her hands, the crates went flying at Falco and his minions. They jumped out of the way, and the crates went flying into each other.

Falco's minions leapt at Raven, but she only moved. "Why did you come after me?" Raven said, eyes blazing as she sent another crate flying at Falco.

Falco smirked. "For the same reason I made you leave. He still wants you, Raven."

Raven's eyes went wide, but then, they turned into an angry glare. Her eyes blazed whiter. "I'm never going back, especially NOT WITH **YOU**! You already ruined my life enough, and now that I have a life of my own, you want to take it away from me!"

"**I** didn't choose this, Raven." Falco said. "You know that."

"Well," Raven said, her eyes threatening to turn red, "you can just tell him that I REFUSE TO GO BACK WITH YOU!"

Falco smirked. He was getting to her. If he made her more and more angry, eventually, Trigon's influence would overpower her, and she'd be helpless to them.

Falco nodded at his minions, who jumped at Raven, successfully knocking her out of the air. Something that sounded like a growl came from the bottom of the pile. Two long, dark tentacles picked up the two minions and sent them hurtling at Falco, but they merely did a back flip in mid air and land, on their feet, next to Falco.

Raven stood up, with both pairs of red eyes. Tentacles flowed from under her cape, reaching for Falco and his minions.

Falco walked forwards, confidently, and said, "Now Raven, you know that those can't hurt me." Smirking, he grabbed a tentacle. It lay limp in his hand, as if it were black bread dough.

This only made Raven more angry. Things began to move, but none of the three seemed concerned.

Raven's glared harder and harder at Falco, then, she gasped. The tentacles vanished. Everything in the room stopped moving. The eyes disappeared.

As Raven was still getting her strength back, Falco leapt over to her and held both her arms behind her back.

Raven tried to push him off with her powers, but she found that she could summon her energy, but it would only fizzle away after a few seconds.

Wide-eyed, Raven noticed the bands on Falco's wrists were touching hers. "That's not what I think it is, is it?"

"Yes, it is." Falco said, with a smirk. "Now, let's go home."

"No, I'm staying right here!" Raven snapped, but she couldn't break away from Falco, no matter how hard she tried. But she wasn't going down without a fight. She kicked and struggled, but he only tightened his grip.

"Take her." Falco said, tossing Raven over to one of his minions, who also wouldn't let her go.

As Falco pulled out another device, a bird-a-rang landed in front of him.

"Don't…move." A voice said, with a dramatic pause in the middle.

All four Azarathians turned to face the voice. It was…

"Robin?" Raven asked, confused.

Falco snapped, "How did you find us?"

He never got a response. Beast Boy had turned into a cheetah a long time ago, and ran towards Falco. At the last minute, he jumped and morphed into a hawk. He dove at Falco's face, but Falco grabbed him and threw him into a wall.

"Why are you defending her?" Falco said, half angry, but half controlled.

BB, who had morphed into himself, said, "Duh! She's our friend, and you kidnapped her!"

Falco laughed. "I didn't kidnap her. She left."

The Titan's eyes went wide. Raven started, "No, it's not like that---", but was cut off.

"Why would she leave us?" Robin demanded.

"Yeah, she'd never do that!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Falco smirked. "If she told you about herself, you wouldn't say that."

"What do you mean?" Starfire said, confused. "She told me when the Puppet King switched us that she was born on another world, and came to Earth to learn about our ways---"

Falco laughed. He couldn't help it. "She really told you that?" Starfire nodded. "Well, I have news for you: she lied."

Starfire gasped. The others stared at Raven. "You…lied to us, Raven?" Beast Boy said, slowly and confused.

Raven hung her head. Falco had done his work: The Titans thought Raven was a liar and Raven thought they hated her for lying. Or so he thought.

"I'm…sorry." Was all Raven could say.

"Well," Falco said, "Since **that** was cleared up, I think I'll be taking Raven home now."

Raven looked up miserably at her friends, then away, in the other direction. Falco pulled out the same device he had used for teleportation before. He again used it, this time saying, "Caris, Sarith, Azarath!" beforehand.

Beast Boy, who still wanted answers and only half-believed Falco---if at all---saw the two minions and Raven disappear, and Falco was halfway down. He leapt at them, and caught Falco by surprise. Beast Boy grabbed at him and missed, but he **did** successfully grab the device.

* * *

Raven found herself once again in Falco's grip. _'Why did I just give up back there?'_ She thought angrily as they came out of the vortex and ended up in a hallway. With intricate---but rather spooky, like Raven's room---designs, it looked rather impressive to most. But Raven could care less. She had seen it for much, **much** too long before.

Falco dragged a not-so-cooperative Raven along down the hallway. They stopped in front of a doorway.

"I'm still not going to help you **or** him!" Raven snapped.

Falco sighed as he pulled out a key and unlocked the complicated locking mechanism on the door. "Like he told you three years ago: you have no choice."

The door opened. He flung Raven into the room. "Get some rest. You'll need it."

The door shut, and Raven heard it lock. She tried to use her powers. Nothing happened. The walls were lined with the same material in Falco's armbands, which neutralized Raven's powers.

"No!" She shouted pounding on the walls. When she was all tired out, she slid down the wall, but still leaned on it, panting. "No, it can't be this way. It can't."

* * *

Ack, that chapter was SOO bad. (Is embarrassed) Please review anyways! 


End file.
